Thomas and Twilight Sparkle play The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle play The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1 is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Lionsgate crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle play The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. Plot After being rescued from the destroyed arena in the 75th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and fellow tributes Beetee and Finnick Odair are taken to District 13, now an underground district isolated from Panem that has been spearheading the rebellion. There Katniss is reunited with her mother and sister Prim. While recuperating, she is introduced to President Alma Coin, the rebel leader, and is told that immediately after the force field was destroyed by her arrow, riots erupted in over half the districts in Panem, which joined 13 in the rebel cause, though it also caused Snow to firebomb District 12 in retaliation. Coin asks her to become the "Mockingjay"—the symbol of the rebellion—as part of their "hearts and minds" strategy but Katniss declines. After seeing how Peeta is being manipulated by Capitol state television to quell the rebellion, Katniss reluctantly agrees to become Coin's Mockingjay on the condition that Peeta and the other captured victors will be rescued and pardoned at the earliest opportunity. When Coin refuses, Katniss angrily demands their amnesty. Plutarch Heavensbee, the head Gamemaker who rescued Katniss from the arena, convinces Coin to meet Katniss's demands. After Haymitch notes that Katniss thrives on spontaneity, she meets her film team (led by Capitol escapee Cressida), is dressed up in a specially-designed Mockingjay suit, and is given Effie Trinket as a stylist and close friend Gale as a bodyguard. They go to District 8 to visit a hospital, but as the visit concludes, a Capitol bombing squadron arrives to attack the hospital. In reaction, Katniss and Gale shoot down two Capitol hovercrafts, which is captured on camera. In her rage, Katniss gives a rousing speech against the Capitol, which is broadcast when Beetee hijacks the Capitol's news feed. After it is broadcast, strikers in District 7 kill an entire team of Peacekeepers with hidden land mines; themselves climbing trees to safety. After seeing a weakened Peeta in a propaganda clip, the team return to District 12, where Gale recounts District 12's destruction; Katniss is filmed singing "The Hanging Tree". Soon after, hundreds of protesters in District 5, singing the same anthem, launch a suicidal human wave attack against a hydroelectric dam that is the Capitol's primary source of electricity. The attack destroys the dam, and causes an outage in the Capitol, forcing them to revert to secondary generators and weakening their abilities to broadcast propaganda. That night, Katniss watches Peeta being interviewed by Caesar Flickerman, the Games' former presenter, when Coin and Beetee hijack the signal to air a clip of Katniss. After seeing it, Peeta shouts a warning that the Capitol is about to attack District 13. Capitol officials immediately cut the broadcast, and Coin orders a mass evacuation into deep underground shelters and the facility survives the attack unharmed. Upon emerging, Katniss discovers the area littered with white roses; she concludes that President Snow orchestrated this to inform her that the Capital is holding Peeta captive, whom they've been torturing whenever she speaks against the Capitol. As Peeta's warning gave the District an additional eight minutes evacuation time, Coin dispatches an elite special forces team, which includes Gale and Boggs, to rescue him, along with Johanna Mason, Enobaria and Annie Cresta, the remaining Victors, from their prison in the Capitol's Tribute Center. Beetee hijacks the Capitol's defense system to fill the frequencies with a propo narrated by Finnick, who explains how he had been prostituted by Snow under the threat of having his loved ones tortured and executed. During a live video call, Snow informs Katniss of his awareness of the rescue before cutting the broadcast. The Capitol hijacks their transmission, preventing Beetee from communicating with the special forces. Gale's team ends up escaping from the Capitol unharmed, indicating the Capitol reduced the security on purpose. When Katniss goes to greet a bruised and beaten Peeta (which was caused by the Capitol torturing him immediately after the last interview with Caesar), he unexpectedly attacks and strangles her into unconsciousness, before being knocked out by Boggs. Katniss wakes up in a medical facility. She is informed that Peeta has been "hijacked" - brainwashed into killing Katniss by associating memories of her with the terror created by tracker jacker venom, which explains why the Capitol allowed the team to escape unharmed. Peeta is restrained to a bed and placed in solitary confinement, while a serum is being developed to reverse the hijacking effects. Meanwhile, Coin announces that the Victors have been rescued; their next objective is the Capitol's principal military stronghold in the ravines of District 2 - the only district still loyal to the Capitol. Katniss looks at Peeta as he thrashes, attempting to escape from his bindings. Trivia *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Peter Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Trixie Tang, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Princess Anna, Vanellope von Schweetz, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Spud the Scarecrow, Travis, Zecora, Babs Seed, Maud Pie, Princess Ember, Gabby, Duchess, James P. Sullivan, Mike Wazowski, Thomas O'Malley, Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz, Oliver, Dodger, Rita, Tito, Francis, Einstein, Georgette, Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Annette, Collette, and Danielle, Angel, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Pongo, Perdita, the Dalmatian Puppies, Lightning McQueen, and Mater guest star in this film. *The storyline concludes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle play The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Sports films Category:Non-Disney crossovers